This invention relates to a method and apparatus for the dissection of body organs, such as blood vessels, from the surrounding tissues.
The removal of veins, particularly the long or short saphenous vein, can be accomplished by stripping, in a known manner that allows a vein to be removed through two small incisions. In one such stripping method, for example, a cut end of the vein is tied and the vein extracted by invagination. Such methods minimize surgical trauma and provide a favorable cosmetic effect by minimizing the number and size of the incisions and resultant scars. However, the usual object of conventional stripping methods is the removal of the vein without consideration to trauma to the vein itself. Thus, veins removed by conventional stripping methods are generally unsuitable for subsequent use such as implantation in connection with an arterial bypass procedure.
When a vein, or a section of a vein is to be harvested for use in another part of a patient's body, for example, in an arterial bypass, considerable care must be taken in the dissection of the vein. The conventional procedure for the dissection of a blood vessel to be harvested involves the need for multiple incisions including an incision along the entire length of the vein to be dissected, as well as cutting or tearing to separate the adventitia of the vein from the surrounding fascia. In addition to the surgical trauma involved, the resultant scars are generally disfiguring. This is a particular problem for patients whose scars tend to develop hyperpigmentation or keloidal changes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus that will facilitate the dissection of body organs, such as blood vessels, with a minimum of surgical trauma and disfiguring scars. It is a further object to provide an improved method and apparatus for the dissection of a vein or vein segment that minimizes trauma to the vein itself so that the dissected vein or vein segment is suitable for harvesting and re-use.